Hijos ojala vinieran con manual
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: a Eli le toca cuidar SOLO a su bebe de tres meses podra hacerlo o se volvera loco... creo que se volvera loco... (contiene lime)


Estas a cargo…

* * *

><p>-mi amor tú me odias… me quieres matar… que pretendes con esto-decía Eli equipado con pañalera y chupos mientras su mujer armaba su bolso-m… salir a tomar un día libre de llanto…-dijo ella muy obvia, si algo tenia Trixie era que iba al grano..-muñeca… yo te amo… no me dejes solo con Will-dijo caminando con ella hasta la cocina donde empezó a sacar la comida del horno-tranquilo deje toda la comida preparada y Will está durmiendo -dijo lavándose las manos para irse-<p>

-si pero quédate aquí-luego ella se devolvió a darle un beso- debo irme, además no eres mal padre-dijo tratando de salir hasta que un Shane le agarro el antebrazo- y si le da fiebre-dijo buscando escusas para que se quedara-le das las gotitas que te deje en el botiquín del cuarto del bebe-Elí busco otra ESCUSA- y si le llora mucho-

-de pronto le estén saliendo los dientes así que le das esto-dijo abriendo de un empaque de plástico un juguete para que se masajeará las encías por medio de la mordedura-entiendo y si tiene el pañal muy sucio y se acabaron-

-compre una caja de pañales ayer-dijo ella riendo Eli no evadiría que ella se relajara- y si quiere esto-dijo apretándole los senos- tiene 3 meses puede tomar tetero mientras no estoy-dijo llevándose la victoria en la pelea- y si yo quiero y tú no estás que tomo-dijo besándole el cuello- te esperas a que llegue-dijo besándolo- te diste por vencido-pregunto ella-si chao princesa

-Espera! Quiero despedirme de mi muñeco antes de irme-dijo yendo hacia el cuarto, entro a cuarto azul claro, con mucha luz del sol, tenía grandes ventanas y daba un ambiente cálido, había un armario blanco, una cuna de este mismo color repisas para juguetes y cajoneras para más ropita todo estaba bien decorado-hola bebe-dijo sacando a su hijo de la cuna quien bostezo antes de balbucear-aaa.. Ma…-dijo unas "palabras" él bebe-si mi vida me tengo que ir-dijo meciéndolo muestras el niño recibía el calor de su mami…-ya mi corazón te quedas con tu papi, no es así que papi es tonto-él bebe solo rio divertido mientras Eli volvía a besarle el cuello a Trixie-

* * *

><p>M… mama dijo si tiene fiebre dale las gotitas-le dijo Eli al bebe que de cosa lo entendía, él estaba en su portabebés, el niño era blanco como Trixie tenía el cabellito azul y los ojos que salieron de un azul reí hermoso pero muy adelante aun con su color oscuro se veía como se degradaba hasta convertirse en celeste, lindos ojos eso si era un pequeño Eli y el Eli adulto era un segundo Will Shane- m… veamos las gooootitas- cuando Eli abrió el botiquín encontró un motón de frasquitos de remedio para bebe… -es decir muchas gotitas-será este- le pregunto al niño que lo veía riéndose, ya que la angustia de su papi era graciosa-será esta… es esta!- cuando abrió el frasquito no había-hay Trixie porque me odias-grito al cielo muestras él bebe se reía- ok plan b…<p>

Ya 10 minutos después se veía a Eli con el niño cargado que hacia Eli… lo llevo cerca del aire acondicionado para "quitarle la fiebre" se veía a Eli alzando a el niño hasta donde estaba el aire… -m… creo que ya estas mejor…

* * *

><p>En ese momento el niño se calmó ya no tenía fiebre al contrario, Eli lo saco al patio para que tomara más fresco con el… en el patio había arboles aunque estaba embaldosado había sillas, piscina y un lugar donde el niño pudiera jugar que estaba bien seguro lejos de todo lo peligroso por allí estaban las babosas jugando, en eso el niño en su mente inocente vio a aquella babosa infierno como un juguete. Así que lo cogió y empezó a llevárselo a la boca-<p>

Eli quien estaba en la cocina intentando leer una nota que le dio su mujer fue alarmado por las babosas, que con varios chillidos lo molestaban-que pasa-les pregunto a las babosas quienes empezaron a chillar más rápido-es sobre Will-dijo preocupado mientras leía en la nota un "SI ALGO LE PASA AL NIÑO TE MATO"-que pasa con el-las babosas se señalaron la boquita, probablemente el niño este en la fase de descubrir el mundo con su boquita se podría enfermar, luego vio en la nota… "AH PORCIERTO SI ENCUENTRO ALGO MAL, LE DIRE A MI PADRE QUE SE VENGA A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS…" tan tan taaaaaan! ESO SI ERA MALO! SU SUEGRO AQUÍ! NO!- hay no!- dijo corriendo hacia al patio donde cargo a él bebe…

* * *

><p>nota...<p>

HOLA ELI!

deje esto por si se incendia la casa... QUE ESPERO QUE NO SUCEDA...

RECUERDA TODO LO QUE TE DIJE...

deje los teteros calentando en el microondas ya estan listos los puedes encontrar en la alacena...

los pañales son de una nueva marca que aproposito quise probar...

mi amor saca a Wil a pasear... le gusta ir al parque

COMO LE PASE ALGO MALO AL NIÑO TE MATO

Y HABRA ABSTINENCIA DE YA TU SABES QUE...

AH! POR CIERTO SI ENCUENTRO ALGO MAL, LE DIRE A MI PADRE QUE SE VENGA A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS...

te quiere

Trixie...

* * *

><p>-Will eso no se come…-dijo tratando de quitarle a Burpy el niño apartaba su carita mientras-naaaaa… ah!- el niño después de balbucearle a Eli cuando al fin se lo quito comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana- ya precioso calmate-dijo mientras lo mecía- te prometo que cuando llegue mama se acaba este clavario-pero seguía llorando-a ya se-luego dejo al aturdido Burpy por la saliva<p>

Fue a la cocina y allí saco el juguete que le dio Trixie, apenas lo mordió el niño se calmó- muy bien bebe así se hace…

A ver cambio de pañales…-dijo Eli quien ya le había cambiado el pañal a su bebe pero, esta vez tuvo complicaciones con una marca nueva de pañales-m… primero quitamos el pañal…-luego que el olor llego la cara del pobre Eli se volvió azul…

-5 minutes latter-

Listo dijo Eli botando los "DESECHOS TOXICOS" en la caneca del baño esta vez Eli traía un gancho en la nariz y luego ajito una cuchara con agua bendita diciendo "SEÑOR SACA LOS MALOS OLORES DE ESTA CASA"…

* * *

><p>-muy bien ahora vamos a limpiarte-dijo acercándoles con un pañito húmedo pero un olorcito le entro…-ah! Will los gases se echan en el baño!-grito de repente volviéndose a colocar el gancho…-aaaaaaa-empezó a llorar él bebe por el repentino grito de Eli…- ya calmate Will…Luego de echar, talco y crema… que duro como media hora buscándolos en el botiquín…. luego de cambiralo con un traje amarillo con un gorrito del mismo color y zapaticos azules, Saco al niño a dar un paseo…<p>

Eli salió armado con pañalera, coche, teteros y juguetes… como lo hacía Trixie mientras salían los tres de paseo solo que ahora le tocaba a Eli llevar el montón de cosas, después de jugar un rato con la pelota e intentar de enseñarlo a caminar el niño empezó a llorar y las mujeres que habían sido cautivadas por "ESE GUAPO PADRE SOLTERO" se acercaron- ow que lindo niño-dijo una rubia sentándose al lado de Eli-porque llora él bebe-dio acercándose mas a Eli y al niño-parece que tiene hambre-dijo Eli recordando que no había comido-m… si quieres podemos alimentarlo…-dijo cargando a el niño… Eli algo incómodo por la situación solo miro a otro lado-

* * *

><p>Luego al llegar con ella a la casa quien lo ayudaba a llevar todo eso, los dos terminaron en su habitación guardando las cosas del niño en el cuarto de la pareja había una cama matrimonial muy grande… un armario, repisas una biblioteca un ordenador… y un baño personal…en ese momento ella se le insinuó a Eli pero la llegada milagrosa de Trixie hiso que ella salga corriendo<p>

-amor llegue!-los dos asustados se cambiaron como pudieron y ella salió de la casa por atrás mientras Eli iba atender a su esposa-hola bebe que tal estas-dijo ella dándole un beso-estuve hablando con mi mama y dice que hará el cumpleaños de papa que estas invitado-dijo caminado hasta el cuarto del niño quien dormía-m… parece que lo cuidaste bien…-

-si… fue muy fácil-dijo con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime mientras sonreía nerviosamente-y no hay premio…-dijo pícaramente-a claro si hay-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello- te traje un chocolate…-dijo extendiéndole el dulce…-sabes lo que sufrí por no comérmelo!-si muy cierto… a su princesa le gustaba el chocolate…-

Luego de eso dejo su bolso y se acostó en la cama con cansancio… mientras ella seguía viendo el dulce-de quien esto Elías!-dijo mientras alzaba un sostén que estaba en la cama-tuyo-dijo tratando de que le creyera-lo siento Shane yo soy de 1 talla mayor-dijo mientras tiraba a Eli en la cama-m… Trixie…-dijo mientras veía como su mujer se quitaba rápido la blusa y luego su sostén-no me mato todo el día en el gimnasio para tenerte satisfecho y que tu busques a otra!-dijo antes de besarlo mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la blusa-bebe te he dicho que m dejaste con hambre…-dijo acariciándole la mejilla- si pero seguirás con hambre…-dijo mientras lo acostaba en un sofá que había en el cuarto mientras ella se acostaba en la cama…- te quedas ahí! Estas castigado…-dijo acomodando su almohada…-dormiré sin sabana y no podrás tocarme…-dijo mientras se acostaba….-

* * *

><p>-te gusto el premio…-si en algo era experto Eli era en convencer a u princesa…-si princesa me encanto…-dijo abrazándola…-bueno al menos sé que le dijiste que tú eres solo mío-dijo mientras le mordía la piel del cuello-hey traviesa eso lo debo hacer yo-dijo besándola-<p>

-m… quieres otra vez-dijo mientras colocaba a Eli bajo suyo…-cuando quieras princesa, recuerdas esa vez en el carro hablaba en serio

* * *

><p>- oye Eli que tan cerca estamos del hospital- pregunto ella mientras iban viajando más o menos a la mitad del viaje ella sintió algo húmedo- como a unas ocho calles- dijo doblando el auto y parando cuando encontró un semáforo en rojo, de repente Trixie sintió un dolor muy fuerte y agudo- ¡ah! ¡ELI YA VIENE!- grito, Eli al escuchar esto arranco rápidamente volándose el semáforo en eso una patrulla lo siguió- ELIAS TE VOLASTE EL SEMAFORO- LE GRITO TRIXIE VIENDO HACIA ATRÁS- luego Elí continuo- QUE QUIERES QUE SE SALGA AQUÍ, QUE DIRA LA GENTE SI LE PREGUNTAN AL NIÑO "dónde naciste" Y DIGA EN EL AUTO DE PAPÁ CREME SERIA RARO- dijo el- ¡a! ELI DUELE DEMASIADO- grito ella- ya va princesa ya estamos llegando-<p>

- VE QUE TE DEJARE EMBARRAZARME DE NUEVO- dijo ella furiosa- pero yo quería 5 hijos…- dijo Eli- ¡5! ¡NO ESTAS NI TIBIO!- grito ella enojada, no se imaginaria cinco niños corriendo en la casa no era tan malo, conociendo a Eli no tendría problema pero imaginarse ¡5 PARTOS! La asustaba-

* * *

><p>hablaba en serio-dijo colocándola bajo del pero un ruido los interrumpio-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-<p>

Él bebe… también tenía hambre…

* * *

><p>hola!<p>

me salio ayer en la noche despues de hacer tareas... que responzable soy...

oka publicare hoy un fic del mundial se llamara un partido problematico y publicare el lemon de Twist y mas tarde creo que mañana o pasado se me acaban las vacaciones pero actualizare la maldad en tus ojos... luego viene los problemas no discriminan y despues los dos grandes finales de la clave de sol y a kilometros de distancia... que probable tengan secuela...

los adora!

Ash

* * *

><p>quieres un fic en especial o alguna idea que quieras que escriba...<p>

comente! su idea y con gusto la agregare a la historia que desee o hare una nueva...

yo si cumplo...

una personita me pidio a Eli malvado y lo he colocado en tres historias...

gracias por leer


End file.
